


Pocky Date

by Michi4D



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Français | French, M/M, Sweet, date, pocky, pocky day
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi4D/pseuds/Michi4D
Summary: Bokuto voulait juste détendre son petit ami.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 4





	Pocky Date

Akaashi venait de terminer les dernières lignes de son devoir. Il s'affala dans sa chaise, ferma les yeux un instant et expulsa toute la tension en soufflant un grand coup. Il se redressa pour enregistrer une copie de son travail sur une clé usb comme il en avait l'habitude avant de fermer son ordinateur portable. Un rapide coup d'œil sur son réveil lui indiqua qu'il avait encore le temps de prendre son bain avant d'aller se coucher. L'approche des examens et de l'hiver le rendait un peu morose. Il était tendu et le soleil lui manquait un peu, surtout ces moments qu'il passait avec Bokuto une fois les cours fini. L'absence de Bokuto lui semblait d'autant plus forte depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Leur relation s'était fortifiée, ils étaient plus proches.

Son portable sonna, un nouveau message. Un sourire naquit doucement sur son visage. C'était Bokuto.

_< Bokuto > _

_Akaashi !! Tu peux sortir un moment ? J'ai une petite surprise pour toi !!!_

Le brun répondit par l'affirmative. Il voulait faire une petite pause dans ses révisions et il voulait surtout voir ce visage si rayonnant, d'entendre son ton si radieux.

Il enfila une écharpe, son manteau et prévint sa mère qu'il sortait. Cette dernière lui donna une petite liste de choses qu'il manquait pour le dîner.

A peine avait il poussé la porte de chez lui, qu'il vit son petit ami. Il était tout souriant, le nez rouge. Cela devait faire un petit moment qu'il attendait là. Son sourire était toujours aussi resplendissant malgré l'heure tardive.

\- Akaashi !

\- Bonsoir Bokuto.

Le plus vieux s'avança en trottinant, saisissant ses mains. Elles étaient froides. Akaashi les frotta tendrement pour les réchauffer.

\- Tu attends depuis longtemps ? demanda Akaashi d'une voix douce.

\- Je suis venu dès que j'ai envoyé le sms, rit Bokuto, amusé par sa bêtise.

Akaashi soupira. Bokuto

\- Que voulais tu me montrer ?

\- Viens, souffla le jeune homme en prenant la main de son petit ami.

Ils marchèrent d'un pas lent, main dans la main. L'obscurité qui s'était déposée sur la ville protégeait leur secret. Ils pouvaient faire comme bon leur chantait.

Bokuto le conduisait dans un lieu qu'il se soupçonnait pas. Jamais il n'était allé de ce côté. Ses yeux découvrirent de nouveaux paysages noyés dans le noir. Il se fit une note mentale de revenir ici lorsqu'il ferait jour. Durant leur trajet, ils ne croisèrent pas une âme. Le froid devait en rebuter plus d'un. Akaashi rentra la tête dans ses épaules lorsqu'une bourrasque se leva. Il pouvait distinguer des formes d'arbres et de bancs.

\- C'est un parc, précisa Bokuto qui surprit le regard curieux de son petit ami.

Ils quittèrent bientôt le petit chemin de cailloux qu'ils empruntaient depuis quelques minutes. Bokuto les mena à un banc. Il retira son manteau pour ne pas que la rosée ne les trempe.

\- Tu vas avoir froid Bokuto, lança Akaashi en avançant pour récupérer le vêtement.

\- Non, t'inquiète pas ! déclara le jeune homme plein d'assurance.

Il s'assit et tapota la place à côté de lui. Akaashi céda à l'invitation et se colla à son petit ami pour le tenir au chaud.

\- Regarde, souffla le plus âgé en tendant un doigt devant lui.

Akaashi le suivit du regard et s'émerveilla lorsqu'il vit ce que Bokuto lui montrait.

Il y avait un petit étang devant eux. Sa surface commençait à geler. La lune ainsi que les étoiles s'y reflétèrent. La surface calme étincelait dans la nuit sombre. La vision reposa instantanément le jeune homme, envoyant les révisions et autres préoccupations dans l'abime. Sa main se posa sur celle de son amant. Le sourire de Bokuto s'élargit davantage. Il entremêla ses doigts à ceux du brun. Son pouce caressait tendrement sa peau tendre.

\- Merci Bokuto, murmura-t-il en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant.

\- De rien...

Le vent souffla faiblement comme s'il ne voulait pas les déranger. Les lumières dansaient sur la surface rigide et froide. Les minutes s'écoulèrent avec lenteur, laissant au couple un instant à chérir de tout cœur.

\- Ah, au fait ! s'exclama Bokuto en se redressant subitement.

Akaashi le regarda sortir un paquet de la poche de son sweat-shirt. C'était une boite de Pocky. Il sortit un bâton de son paquet avant de le mettre dans sa bouche.

\- Ché le Pocky dé, expliqua-t-il le biscuit entre ses dents.

Akaashi pouffa de rire, une main devant sa bouche. Il attrapa néanmoins l'autre bout du biscuit et croqua dedans. Chacun continua de manger un bout du Pocky jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent, arrachant un nouveau rire à Akaashi. Toute tension avait quitté son corps. Il embrassa de nouveau Bokuto, plus langoureusement. Ses mains étaient collées à ses joues toutes chaudes.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime aussi Akaashi !!

Un nouveau baiser s'échangea, puis deux, puis d'autres. La nuit était plus sombre, les étoiles se cachaient dans les nuages.

\- Je dois faire quelques courses, tu m'accompagnes et tu restes dîner ?

Bokuto secoua énergiquement la tête.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! 
> 
> Pour suivre mes projets vous pouvez voir tout sur mon [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PlasticLemonade)


End file.
